


Crossing the Line

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Of Love and Socks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko indulges in his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "Lost" but you don't need to have read it to understand this. This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. Thanks Kira and Jen for helping me with this!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 25 "Sunset," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko hid behind a wall across the street, waiting for Gran-gran to leave to do her shopping for the week. Katara and Sokka were already at school and Hakoda was out for the day, leaving the house empty once again. Zuko waited a few beats after her car was out of sight and dashed across the street. He looked around before getting the hidden key and unlocking the door. Once he put the key back, he walked inside and locked the door behind him.

There was no need to turn on the lights. Zuko crept to Hakoda’s room and looked around to see what had changed since his last visit. The room never changed much and Zuko had come to know it as well as his own. He picked up a dirty shirt he found on the floor and put it on. It was like a big hug to Zuko. He brought the collar up to his nose and inhaled Hakoda’s scent deeply. In what had become ritual with these visits, Zuko made his way to the bathroom next. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet, carefully noting how each item was placed so he could make it look like he hadn’t been there. Each item was handled with the care reserved for scared objects. He opened and smelled Hakoda’s deodorant and aftershave. Satisfied for the moment, he put the medicine cabinet back to its original state and walked over to the shower. He stepped into it and picked up the shampoo. After smelling that as well, he squirted a small amount onto his hands and smeared it around his fingers for a few moments. He spied the bar of soap, picked it up and held it. Given the damp towels on the bathroom floor, Hakoda had probably used it that very morning. Zuko caressed the soap lovingly, thinking about how it had slid over Hakoda’s skin. The intimate nature of the relationship Hakoda had with the object made it precious to Zuko. He inhaled its scent deeply and a different face popped into his head. It was Sokka’s bathroom too. Zuko briefly wondered what Sokka’s reaction would be if he found him like this, or if someone else did. Sokka hadn’t even been willing to tell his family they were together yet. Sure Katara suspected something, and Zuko was fairly certain Gran-gran had figured it out but...Zuko suddenly felt very small. He put the soap back and got out of the shower. On his way out of the bathroom, Zuko spied Hakoda’s toothbrush and briefly considered putting it in his mouth, but he shook the idea off as crazy and went back to Hakoda’s room. There, he crawled under the covers of his bed. It always made him feel better. He buried his face in the pillows and imagined what it would be like to wake up there, wrapped in Hakoda’s arms. His mind drifted off towards heated touches and sweaty bodies moving together, and he soon fell asleep.

When he woke up, he looked out the window and saw the sky was streaked with orange. He’d stayed too long. People would be home any moment. He was surprised someone hadn’t come home and discovered him as it was. Zuko scrambled out of bed and threw Hakoda’s shirt on the floor. He snuck out the backdoor and quickly made his way home to his uncle’s house. On his way out, he’d shoved a dirty sock into his pocket.


End file.
